Is It Real?
by 987654
Summary: Is love real? This is a threeshot fanfic dedicated to Sasuke's search for the answer to that question. Take whatever pairings you want out of it.R & R please!
1. Prologue

Heya! Me again! This story is going to be a three-shot, not including the prologue (which is this chapter) and i should be updating chapter one in a couple of days. Thanks!!!

* * *

Is It Real?

Real.

What is real?

What defines 'real'?

When does something become real?

Real;

Actual.

Genuine.

Existing in fact.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

I am fifteen years old. My hometown is a place called Konoha. I have lived here most of my life. Everyday I hang out with my best friends and teammates, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Almost everyday Sakura, Naruto and I are trained by our sensei, Kakashi. We get up at dawn and travel out into the forest to train until about an hour before sunset, taking two hours break for lunch and rest. During our training time we learn advanced jutsu's and techniques. My best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, is the number one rookie in the village hidden in the leaves. My best friend is also my biggest rival. My teammate, Sakura Haruno, is my biggest fan. My teammate is also my biggest admirer. My brother, Itatchi Uchiha, is my biggest enemy. My clan's jutsu is my biggest weapon. My awareness is my biggest weapon. My suspicion is my biggest weakness.

To you, all of this may seem extremely irrelevant.

It probably is.

But it is important for you to know.

Because maybe if you know all this information about me, you may understand why I am searching for the answer to a question that has plagued me since my older brother annihilated my entire clan.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my question is this,

Is love real?

* * *

Heya! If you couls review, with tips and suggestions, i'd really like it. Sorry it's so short, but it is a prologue! Flames are welcome!

Ja ne!


	2. Naruto's smile

There's an old saying I once heard. It was said that when the sky fills with blood at the time when the sun tires, there was a death that day. As far as I know, no one had died that day, yet the dusk sky was filled with a red glow unlike anything I have ever seen. The last lines of blue were slowly slipping below the horizon line, framed with a yellow-orange edge, courtesy of the setting sun. The reason I was out here when training had finished hours ago? One word.

Naruto.

Naruto had decided to stay behind, to train for a little longer. After Sakura and Kakashi sensei had left he asked me to stay behind, he said he had wanted to talk to me. Next thing I knew, he was flying at me, kunai in hand.

FLASHBACK 

"_Hey Sasuke," I looked round to see Naruto hanging back._

"_Yeah?" Without waiting for him to reply I added, _

"_You coming?" He looked down at the ground, and then at me._

"_Nah, I'm going to stay out here for a bit. Would you… um… would you stay out here… with me?" He looked uncomfortable. It was actually funny to see the number one rookie of Konoha, looking uncomfortable. _

_I laughed._

"_Sure Naruto, sure." He looked sourly at me._

"_Are you laughing at me? Don't laugh at me." He tried to look pouty, failing at it miserably. Naruto? Upset? Yeah right. _

"So why did you want me to stay?" I asked him after Sakura and Kakashi sensei had left and were out of earshot. I had a hunch that this was important. He had seemed to be training extra hard lately. Naruto? Training hard? Okay, so maybe I'm not being fair. But when it turned around, I had the shock of a lifetime.

Naruto, supposedly my best friend, was coming at me with his kunai poised and ready. He thrust his arm towards my lower stomach, and, being so surprised, I was unable to dodge in time. So I did the next best thing. I brought up my left arm so it could take the hit. And it certainly did. Blood started flowing, dribbling down my arm onto the leaf-covered ground below us. But before I even had time to register the pain, he came at me again. This time, as he was almost on me, he through the kunai, instead of plunging into me. I tried to catch it with my left arm, forgetting that I had injured it just moments ago. It slipped through my grasp but, to my credit, that feeble attempt had stopped enough of its velocity for it to fall to the ground. Naruto landed about five metres away, his back to me.

"_You've gotten slow, Sasuke." I could almost hear the smirk on his face. It was then that I knew why he had asked me to stay behind, why he had been training so hard lately, why he had attacked me._

"_Hmph, you think you can beat me? You're going to have to try harder." He turned around and smiled at me._

"_Yeah, after that, I think I can. I thought to myself about a week ago, 'Sasuke and me haven't had a practice battle in a while', so, here I am. Sorry about no warning. Just wanted to test your reflexes!" He laughed and turned around and placed his kunai in the tree near by and then took up a fighting stance. _

"_By the way," He said, after I had taken his lead and readied myself,_

"_They suck." And with that, Naruto launched himself at me. He feigned left on his first charge, but when he turned to go right, he found my fist in his stomach. It was my turn to laugh._

"_You're going to have to do better than that Naruto!" He just smirked as a response._

_He charged again and he feigned right this time. I was ready. What I wasn't ready for was his clone feigning left. The Naruto clone took my feet from under me and I fell unceremoniously to the ground. I just sat there with my mouth open. _

"_Uh- how- how did you-?" I was astounded. I hadn't even seen him make the hand signs. Naruto leaned down to give me a hand up. _

"_You're not the only one who's been practicing, friend." I could see. Suddenly this friendly practice battle was much more serious, with both of us readying ourselves. I knew that this was going to be a tough battle. _

_Naruto launched himself at me. I activated my sharingan just to catch the tail end of a jutsu he was activating. I had seen enough to know that it was either a water prison or water cyclone. I took the safe route and started my own wind jutsu. Just as his jutsu was activated, I completed mine. He flicked out his right leg to trip me and I jumped to avoid being hit. Right after that a water cyclone came at me. I activated my wind rush jutsu to deflect it. It worked, although I did get splashed by the backlash. The water dripped down my nose and onto the ground. Naruto and I stood face to face, at a standstill. The water on my hand fell to the ground, signalling that I had moved. In the next instant I was behind Naruto, my arms around his neck in a headlock. His replacement jutsu deactivated and I looked around for him. _

"_Clever Naruto…" I said from where his replacement was._

"_But not clever enough." I said right behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind himself, shocked. He looked back at his replacement and at my clone. He smiled vibrantly at me._

"Nice Sasuke!" I smirked back at him.

"_Loser. You'll have to do better than that." He shook his head laughing. _

"_You're impossible Sasuke." I laughed at that too._

"_Yeah, impossible to beat!" Naruto choked.  
_

"_What? Are you ok?" I walked up to him, wondering what was wrong. As I approached he just stared at me with his mouth hanging down._

"_What?" I asked as I stood in front of him. _

"_You- you- you made a _joke!_" I almost fell over. He was making a big deal out of _that?

"_What kind of loser are you, Naruto?" He stared at me defiantly. _

"_I am not a loser. You are just a stiff. Or emo. Whichever fits better." I glared at Naruto. _

"_Hey! What did you expect? The first time you make a joke to laugh?" I stared at him._

"_Uh, yeah." _

"_Oh. Well, it's the first time you've actually made a joke! Congrats! You are now officially less emo!" He smiled at me sincerely. And, for the first time, I smiled back. It was also the last._

END FLASHBACK 

I laughed, thinking of old times. The times when Naruto and me would just hangout, fight for fun, laugh together. The smile disappeared off my face. I guess it still sort of hurt. I don't know why, he said it wouldn't, but it does. It really does.

So, I still search.

I search for the answer. Naruto was my best friend, but was that love? Did I care for him that much? I don't know.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my question us this;

Is love real?


	3. Sakura

Sakura Haruno.

A name that haunts me in all its glory. Strong, beautiful, caring, all the good things in life. Why she had feelings for me, I'll never know.

Sakura was a great friend and teammate. Although pushy, she was there when you needed her. I didn't trust her, but I did care for her.

FLASHBACK 

"_Sasuke?! Sasuke?!" I could hear Sakura calling me. Problem? I didn't want to. Sakura was my teammate, not my friend._

"_Sasuke?" She finally caught up with me and latched onto my sleeve._

"_Didn't you hear me Sasuke? I guess not." She said, answering her own question. I could hear her trying to catch her breath. I didn't stop walking to let her. If she was tired, then that was her fault, not mine. I didn't want anything to do with it._

"_Hey Sasuke?" I looked down at her._

"_Mmmmm?"_

"_Uh… I was wondering-"_

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!!!" I heard the deafening yell of Ino. Inwardly, I winced. Those two together were a ticking time bomb. Immediately I felt Sakura stiffen and could almost see her getting those claws up._

"_Who said he was your man Blondie?" I sighed. I knew that there was no way that Sakura would say what she was about to say with Ino there, so I waited out there little cat fight._

_With ten minutes of my precious time already wasted, I decided it was time to stop this pathetic cattiness before it went overboard._

_I stepped in the way of the two of them right before Ino launched herself at Sakura. Why, I will never know, but at that precise moment something in my brain clicked and I intercepted Ino. _

"_Don't. Touch. Her." Even I was surprised by my actions. Ino, for one looked like I had grabbed her by the throat and was strangling her._

_Oh wait, I was._

_I let her down and apologized quickly. Then I grabbed Sakura, who looked just as stunned as Ino, and left. I knew why they were both shocked, aside from the fact that I had almost chocked Ino. I had never shown any interest in either one of them before now. For all they knew, I could have been gay. _

"_Sasuke…" Sakura was at a loss of words. I guess that made two of us. So I quickly did a mental calculation, figuring out what my chances were that I would get killed. I decided, 'screw the odds' and did it anyway. You see, my amazing way to break the silence was to keep it. _

_In short, I kissed her._

_I had been feeling something for her lately; I just didn't know what it was. I thought that I was finally ready to be her friend. Guess I was wrong. I hated the fact that I had feelings for Sakura, it was a weakness._

_With a jolt I realized the only reason I hated the weakness was because it put her in danger. I didn't just like Sakura, I was in lo- No, I don't think it was love. It was more than like, or lust, or whatever you want to call it. But I don't honestly think it was love. _

_Sakura stiffened when she felt my lips cover hers. Later, she told me that she had wanted to ask who I was, and what I had done with the real Sasuke. I had genuinely laughed at that. But with her lips firmly against mine, all thought process had left. All I could think about was her, standing there right in front of me, her lips pressed onto mine. She was beautiful, I had never been afraid to say that, but I didn't realize just how deep my feelings went. We went home together that night. We talked all night, about how we felt. I don't think I have ever been so open with another human being. I realized that she meant more to me than anyone else in the world, along with Naruto. _

"_Sasuke?" I looked toward Sakura. She looked worried._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Are you going to leave me?" I looked at he for a longtime. _

"_To be honest, I don't know." She looked away, but not before I saw the tears in her eyes. But on this, I wasn't even going to console her. I may have feelings for her that ran deeper than I had ever experienced, but that didn't mean that it trusted her. And I didn't. _

"_I can't promise that I will stay if Itachi comes. I am going to kill him." Sakura nodded, still not looking at me. _

"_I'm sorry." 'You're sorry?!' I wanted to yell. Sakura had nothing to be sorry about and we both knew it. _

"_Why are you apologizing?" I asked her, voice low._

"_I don't know Sasuke, maybe because I'm desperate?! Maybe because I'm so in love with you that I can't help but apologies for your stupidity?!" I don't know what it was about that statement, but it affected me a lot. I think she blamed herself for what happened. So do I. It was all her fault that it happened. If only she hadn't said those words._

I'm so in love with you… 

_I wasn't ready for those words, even if I wasn't the one uttering them. _

_That's why I ran. Between the kindness that Naruto showed me, and the love that Sakura felt for me, I didn't know what to do but run. And so I did. I exited through her window, and left the village. On my way out I did the stupidest, best thing I could have ever done._

_I looked back._

_Sakura was crying. That hit me like a ton of bricks._

_Someone was crying… for _me…

_Also, Naruto was running like I have never seen to try and catch me. In the back of my mind I could hear him yelling something. I didn't take any notice whatsoever. I was in the process of betraying Konoha because I couldn't handle kindness._

END FLASHBACK 

That was the last time I ever saw Konoha. I never looked back after that. My quest was clear. I would search for the answer. An answer to a question that I have had since the day that my clan was destroyed by my older brother.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my question is this,

Is Love Real?


End file.
